


Her Reality is your Fantasy

by XPS_Core



Series: Escape Class 343 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Foot Fetish, Forced Orgasm, I am a bad person., Mentions of Yang Xiao Long/Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Orgasm, PWP without Porn, Smut, Tickling, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XPS_Core/pseuds/XPS_Core
Summary: With Weiss having gone through an ordeal with her ordear Team Leader, the tables have turned and now Ruby is on the receiving end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Riddle me this.  
> If a dish is really best served cold, then why does it feel hot sometimes?
> 
> Also, i have this weird thing called "Tumblr". Don't know why someone wants to always tumble, but its what the hip kids use these days...
> 
> http://xps-core.tumblr.com/

“Say Ruby, how sensitive are your feet anyway? I’ve never gotten the chance to see them for myself…” Weiss Trailed off.

This was about to be a very long night for Ruby.

“U-um. I don’t know.” Ruby lied.  Yang had a bigger foot fetish that she did, and often had her fill with Ruby’s feet. She would always be content with watching them.

“Well, I guess we’re about to find out.” Weiss said as she unlaced the boots. She plucked the laces off each one, making sure that Ruby knew what she was doing.

Ruby for the most part watched with fear and excitement. The heat from early returned full force, and she could feel herself getting aroused again. It was made worse by the fact that the way she was tied up in the stocks meant that Weiss could see her private area easily. All this meant that Ruby’s libido was through the roof. Unfortunately for her, she wouldn’t have the luxury of fucking herself with her panties which meant she was at Weiss’ whim. Which made her shudder in pleasure.

Weiss meanwhile had undone the laces and had loosened up Ruby’s boots. There were two thing that the rest of the Girls….Minus Ruby now, didn’t know about her. And that she now knew she shared one of them in common with Ruby.

Weiss Schnee has a foot fetish.

That’s right, she has an infatuation with the female foot.

Weiss had initially thought that she was abnormal, a freak of nature. But she calmed herself down and looked it up on the internet and found out that apparently it was very common. Something about her brain be cross-wired. And the fact that part of her brain that dealt with genitals is right next to the part that is wired about feet, and that they share brain parts or something like that. Basically, the feet portion and genital portion of her brain were together and caused this.

The Heiress never got to see much of other people’s feet since she never really had any friends. Whatever free time she had away from her Father was spent trying to satisfy herself. She found a website that was dedicated to having pictures of Celebrities and their feet, and saw that her mother and Winter had one. And would admit to no one that she has masturbated to that picture of Winter’s feet a few times…

Not only that but Team STRQ also had a page. Specifically Raven Branwen, Yang’s mom, and Summer Rose, Ruby’s mom, had pictures as well. A lot of them in high res and a few of them were sole shots. One particular favorite of hers was both of them on the beach in their skimpy bikini’s. They were laying on their Stomach and their feet behind them in the infamous “The Pose.” God, that picture was amazing.

She shook herself out of those thoughts. The past was the past. Right now she was about to get the chance to play with someone else’s feet. And that someone else was her team leader Ruby, who Weiss would not want to admit had been the target of her desire as of late. She had never seen Ruby’s feet before, as the younger girl had Leader-esque responsibilities to attend to that meant she would be asleep way past the time the others went to sleep.

Weiss licked her lips as she slowly pulled off Ruby’s boot. It was a bit of a chore since they were in the stocks, but she eventually did manage to free her left boot. She was greeted with Ruby’s socked foot. That meant that her stockings ended at the ankles. She took Ruby’s boot and took a deep inhale and shuddered. It smelled like Strawberries, with a hint of sweat. Her eyes lazily met Ruby’s, before making a show and rolling her eyes in exaggerated pleasure.

Well, not really “Exaggerated”

She emptied her boot of her scent and pulled her other boot off and proceeded to do the same. Despite the fact that her boots were large, they seemed lined with something similar to her own boots that were on the floor. She placed the Ruby’s footwear next to her’s and saw how Ruby was fairing

The Team Leader had a deep pink tint on her features, most likely from arousal than embarrassment, and could clearly see how what she had done had affected Ruby’s most intimate area. She could see her arousal glisten as it slowly leaked onto the surface of where she was sitting. It turned on Weiss even more knowing that it was her that was causing their dear team leader to be in this state. It stroked her ego, so to speak.

Weiss took hold of the sock of her right foot and slowly began to pull it off. Weiss heard Ruby whimper slightly as she pulled off her sock in such a teasing way. It seemed that everything was arousing her today.

Weiss plucked the red sock off and held it to her nose, inhaling its aroma. She moaned into it as she could smell the same thing as the boots. Though there was more of a Strawberry scent than the sweaty. Ruby mewled cutely as Weiss smelled her sock in that way. She desperately wanted a way to get herself off, and would most likely do anything to get the release that was building up.

Weiss tossed the sock into her boot and went to take a look at Ruby’s bare foot for the first time. Her breath hitched as she was greeted to the sight that was Ruby’s bare foot.

It looked smaller than Weiss’ and a quick glance confirmed that they were indeed a size five. Her soles were a lovely shade of pink, and they looked so soft. Her cute little toes were small, and Ruby wiggled her toes and revealed that she had painted them. Specifically, a dark red color was chosen and oddly enough it made her feet look even sexier already. She revealed the left foot’s twin, unable to stop herself from smelling the other sock and tossing it into her boots as well.

Ruby’s breath was ragged as Weiss teased her by removing her socks. She felt her partners gaze on her feet, and it felt great! The fact that Weiss also shared her fetish meant that this could be something they would both enjoy.

Weiss was on a different path of thinking at the moment. Her mind was focused on the two adorable feet that belonged to her teammate, partner and, this was easier to admit now, her bff. Weiss grasped her left foot and brought her face so that it was inches, and took in a deep breath. Weiss’ eyes rolled back, the smell was divine. She could feel how soft her feet were, they felt almost as soft as her own. She pressed her face a little deeper into her sole, relishing how soft they truly were. She took deep sniffs of her feet as she moved around. From the heel, to the ball. Then going to the toes and always taking her sweet time at the sole.

Ruby felt Weiss’ breath on her sole when she breathed out and was trying to suppress her giggles. It tickled like all hell, but it did not to deter her high libido at the moment.

Weiss had heard Ruby’s giggling, and had formulated a plan for her punishment. But for now, she would enjoy the feel of Ruby’s soft feet on her face.

She finished sniffing all of the aroma of Strawberries off of Ruby’s left foot and moved to her right foot now. She did the same procedure, taking deep sniffs as she moved to her heels, then the ball of her foot, then the toes, then stopping to feel the softness at her soles. This time however, Weiss ran a single manicured finger nail up Ruby’s left foot. This caused Ruby to giggle and wiggle her feet. Doing it again on the right foot she was worshipping, Ruby scrunched her feet up while Weiss had her face buried into her sole.

The swordswoman also managed to sniff all of Ruby’s aroma off her right foot. She pulled back and looked over the stocks, seeing that Ruby was sweating and panting. Her nipples were hard beneath her outfit and she could see that her core was leaking even more now. Time to move onto the good part…or one of the good parts.

She gently took a hold of Ruby’s left ankle, gave her foot one slow look to remember, stuck her tongue out, and ran it from the heel of Ruby’s foot, up the sole, past the ball of her small foot and ending at the tip top of her big toe. She moaned sensually as she did, tasting Ruby’s strawberry flavored foot mixed in with a tangy and a little bit salty taste. In a word, it tasted like the best thing in the world to Weiss.

Ruby felt Weiss’ tongue go up her foot. It felt so good. She gyrated her hips to see if she could get some friction, anything really.

If Ruby thought that she had gone slowly in licking her foot, she was dead wrong. Because Ruby had gone a bit faster to be able to cum on Weiss’ feet. Weiss wasn’t planning on doing that, so she licked up her foot even slower, and made sure to hit the sensitive spots that would cause Ruby’s cute toes to spread. She drenched Ruby’s entire left foot in her saliva, and the way that it glistened in the light made Weiss’ arousal hit high levels.

Once she finished with her left foot, she grabbed the Right ankle and did the same thing. Taking one slow and sensual lick up starting from the heel, through the soft sole, the ball of her foot, and ending at her big toe. One major difference was that Weiss made sure that Ruby heard her moaning loudly and lewdly as she gave her foot that long, slow lick.

Weiss shuddered in pleasure, and slowly licked Ruby’s foot the same way she with the left foot but making sure to make sensual noises in order to get a reaction from Ruby.

And Ruby was reacting the way Weiss wanted her too. Her hair was matted with sweat and her chest was heaving. Her nipples were hard and there was a noticeable trail leaking from her core, soaking the seat. She whined as Weiss moaned sensually while trailing her warm tongue up her foot. She tried to grind against the air again, but no such release would be given.

Weiss eventually covered her Right foot in a coat of Saliva, similar to her left, and they both glistened in the light. It was a sight for sore eyes that was for sure. The Heiress looked over the stocks and saw how aroused Ruby had become throughout the ordeal, and Weiss had a Cheshire Grin as she saw just how much wetness had leaked out of Ruby.

“Are you enjoying this?” Weiss practically purred which caused Ruby to whine adorably and nod, sweat flying up and down.

“Yes!” She responded frantically.

“Good, because now it’s time for your actual punishment.” Weiss grinned.

“W-wait, I thought this was my punishment!” Ruby said, secretly hoping that her punishment would come.

“This?” She gestured to her saliva covered feet. “No, that was for my pleasure. You still need to learn your lesson of not tying people up and having your way with their feet.” Weiss explained. She gave her each of her soles a French kiss, and moved back a few steps.

She made some hand gestures and called upon her semblance but instead of what Ruby was expecting, Beowolves or Knights, she saw a number of Hands. Each One holding an object, and Ruby’s eyes widened as she saw what the items were.

There were five hands at her feet, two of the hands were bare and two were holding what looked like fuzzy floss. Two hands that were hovering around her ribs below her breasts, two near her breasts, one near her tummy and two near her very wet core. One of them had a long, phallic looking object.

“W-wait, Weiss I’m sorry!” Ruby tried pulling at her bonds, begging for forgivness but secretly wanting this to happen.

“I do accept your Apology Ruby,” Weiss told her sincerely, ”but this is for your own good. And maybe, just maybe, we can maybe discuss…doing this again sometime…” Weiss blushed scarlet as she opened herself up to Ruby.

“Really?” The scythe-wield said with hope. She would have a play-mate!

“Yes, but that is later.” The swordswoman said as she patted Ruby’s foot, idling admiring her choice of Nail color “Now though, you must deal with the consequences.” And with the snap of her fingers, the hands moved on their own.

The hands at her feet to their place.  Two bare hands took place at her right foot, and one on her left foot. The brunette giggled as she felt the two hands with fuzzy floss manipulate her toes and wrapping the floss around the second, third and fourth toes. The hands at her Ribs were moved so that they were inches away from her Ribs, the ones at her breasts had begun to untie her corset and open up her dress and unhook her bra to reveal her bare breasts and her rock hard pink nipples.

Ruby, despite being 15, had developed a lot more in the chest department than Weiss had. Which annoyed and pleased the heiress at the same time.

The hand at her tummy spider walked underneath that part of her dress and hovered mere inches from it, and to top it off the hands at her core were hovering mere millimeters from her soaked nethers. One was positioned near her engorged clit and the other had lined up with the Dildo ready to go.

“OK Ruby, just remember that you brought this on yourself.” Weiss said as she grabbed a high chair and sat on Ruby’s left side, as to not get in front of the recording camera. Ruby could see that Weiss had crossed her legs and was leaning back, wiggling the same toes that she had worshipped not too long ago.  And with the snap of her fingers, it began

Ruby giggled as she felt the hands at her feet began to gently rake their nails around her right foot, one was focused on her soles and heels and the other was closer to her toes. Her giggling turned into full blown laughter as the hand on her left began to do its work on her soles while the two hands at her toes were flossing back and forth with that fuzzy floss

The hands at her ribs and begun to squeeze and rake their nails while the one at her tummy as doing the same thing, but the ones at her breasts were being teases. They were running their index fingers around the areola, and occasionally gently pinched and pulled on her sensitive nipples. But that was nothing compared to the hands at her core.

The two hands at Ruby’s center were making sure that Ruby was at the height of sensitivity. One of the hands slowly inserted the dildo and began to slowly fuck her with it while the hand at her love nubbin teased it ever so gently.

To Ruby, it was pure torture. These feelings were mixed as she was tickled and at the same time teased by the hands. She was laughing hard now as the hands ramped up their assault. Each hand was doing an excellent job and tickling her and the ones at her sensitive areas were making sure that she was even more sensitive by teasing her. Her nipples were as hard as stone probably, and made worse by the fact that they were running their finger pads ever so gently on her nipples. The phantom touches caused her to core to tighten around the Dildo that the hand at her core was using to fuck her slowly.

Weiss watched as Ruby was tickled and teased into submission by the hands, and her gaze was affixed to her feet, breasts and her leaking-like-a-faucet nether region. She couldn’t help herself as she felt her hand undo the top part of her dress and expose her own breasts, and her hands found their way to her own privates as the Heiress to the largest company on Remnant began to fuck herself to the sight of her partner, Ruby Rose, being tickled and fucked by her own hand(s).

Ruby meanwhile, was in heaven and hell at the same time. The tickling fulfilled one of her fantasies, of being tied up like this and tickled. But this was not her fantasy, this was now a reality. What made it better was the fact that her body was being played like a piano by the hands at her breasts and the hands that were slowly fucking her. She had tears running down her cheeks and a little bit of drool from her mouth as the hands fucking her were being teases too. Entering and exiting so slowly, playing with her little love nubbin, it felt like hell. But it felt so good.

Weiss continued to shamelessly masturbate to Ruby, pressing her fingers within herself and slowly pumping in and out while pinching her own nipples. The sight of Ruby’s top open, the slowness of the hand pumping the dildo that slow just to make Ruby sensitive, the hands at her feet scratching their nails up, down, in-between and around every inch of Ruby’s size five feet. All of it was fulfilling the second thing that no one, again bar Ruby, knew about Weiss Schnee

She has a huge tickle fetish, almost as big as her foot fetish.

Because of the fact that she had a more secure scroll, she could had her search history. Because if anyone had been able to see it, they would be able to watch all the videos of people tied up and being tickled like Ruby. Her favorites were the ones that have the ticklee being tickled naked and being forced to cum.

Unfortunately, there weren’t ones that were exactly like one she wanted, but they were close. She was thinking of spending some money on a custom video early today in fact, but that was thrown out the window as she now had Ruby at her disposal, to do whatever she wanted.

‘If Yang found out what I was doing to her sister, defiling her in such a manner, she would truly kill me.’ Weiss mused, the extra factor of someone finding out that Ruby was being tickled and fucked sent her arousal surging. She added a finger into herself and continued pumping slowly, she didn’t want to cum just yet.

Meanwhile, Ruby kept laughing as the hands switched their tactics up. The hands at her nipples were gently tickling her breasts now, sometimes interloping with the ones with her ribs before coming back up. The one at her tummy was moving around sporadically, occasionally squeezing and prodding. Once of the hands at her feet had spawned a toothbrush and was using it at Ruby’s toes, making sure to not miss a single inch of them and even getting the toepads. There was hand tickling the sole of each foot while the rest dealt with tickling her extremely sensitive and adorable toes.

Ruby squealed and jumped, trying to move away as the hands kept up their assault on her ticklish body. She was sweating a lot, creating slick surfaces that made the tickling that much worse. Sometimes, her laughter would go silent. Tears were coming down as the young team leader was being mercilessly tickled. Her thoughts were going wild as each spot was poked, prodded, squeezed, pulled, teased or scratched. Her mind going to the deepest parts of her fantasy of being tickled.

Capture by Roman, and tickled by that girl Neo. Completely naked and against her will.

Captured by the White Fang, and being used as their tickle toy without any chance of escape.

But this, this was her true desire. To be tied up in a safe area, by her own partner. She’s played this mental scenario over and over, often masturbating to this than to videos that dealt with her foot fetish.

Weiss was pleased, secretly thanking her sister Winter for teaching her how to summon basic hands. Each one was like a machine, not stopping no matter how much Ruby begged, jumped, laughed and squealed. Each hand was performing exceptionally well, but it was the hands at Ruby’s aching, throbbing core that were the true MVP’s

Weiss had changed the surface of the Dildo that was fucking Ruby. It now had bumps that went down the length of the shaft that would bump and rub against the tight walls of Ruby’s core. Her throbbing nethers was leaking so much that Weiss believed that she could possibly milk Ruby of her nectar.

She would file that thought for later, she mused.

The hand that was free near the one pumping in and out of Ruby continued to manipulate that sensitive nubbin of hers, pressing, running it between its index and thumb, gently pulling on it, and doing everything to make sure that Ruby knew that she had no control and that this wouldn’t stop until the owner of those hands deemed she had enough.

The hand that was fucking her slowly with a dildo suddenly changed tactics. Instead of slowly pumping in or out, it began to insert the entirety of the dildo into Ruby and keep it there for a few seconds, before pulling out and keeping it out for a few seconds, and repeating the whole process again. The hand at her Nub would then play with it during the time the dildo was completely out, causing Ruby’s walls to clench around nothing and relax while the ridged dildo was inside of her.

This was having a profound effect on Ruby, she was edging closer to her release. Her orgasm seemed to be mere inches from her while the hand with the dildo fucked her slowly. She choked on a gasp, despite being tickled, when she felt it slam into her completely and stay there for a few seconds. And as soon as she was about to feel herself tighten against the dildo, knowing that the ridges would add to the pleasure, it would pull out and her walls would tighten around emptiness. But at the same time, she felt her erect nubbin being manipulated, pulled, and teased. All this was doing is making her body even more ticklish as her body was on higher levels of sensitivity.

Weiss watched as she changed the way the hands fucking her partner changed their approach, and the ivory haired teen moaned as she saw Ruby’s reaction. Her own fingers were covered in her arousal as she pumped in and out of herself. Her hand at her breasts pinched and rolled her nipples, secretly wanting to be in Ruby’s position. Being tickle tortured by several hands while she was tied up in stocks, not being able to escape as hands at her feet, tummy, ribs, breasts and privates would tickle her until her mind was registering nothing but the pleasure of being in euphoria.

The heiress had another trick up her sleeve, and summoned three more hands, two to join the two at her breasts, and the other to join the two that were fucking her slowly. Each one was armed with soft a feather.

Ruby was too busy laughing her pretty little head off to notice what Weiss had done, and she her eyes popped open when she felt what they were. The two hands at her breast were now tickling around her breasts, while the feathers would tease around her nipples. Running around it in lazy circles that got smaller until it reached the tip top of her pink rock hard nipples. Ruby’s laughter went up an octave because of that.

But that wasn’t all, because the hand that spawned with a feather that went to her lower lips worked in tandem with the one that was giving her love nub a workout. The bare hand would pull back its protective hood and allow the feather’s soft tip to run its course around. Her button had grown slightly from being stimulated, and it stiffened as the feather did its run.

Ruby Squealed loudly and jumped, her orgasm burned as the feather tickled her clitoris. She wiggled, and jumped, moaned and laughed as the hands were merciless in their objective. Her tears were still coming down, drool and spit, sweat matted down her hair and soaked her body. It was an erotic sight indeed.

Weiss was originally going to make her little toy Cum in one big climax, but then got another idea…How sensitive could she make Ruby? A lust filled smile appeared and she changed her plans accordingly.

The hand that was fucking her with the dildo began to move faster, the ridges of the phallic toy were made to be more prominent to make sure that Ruby would be able to feel each and every one of them with her walls. It was pumping in slowly at first, but picked up the pace.

Ruby moaned, not caring if anyone heard her anymore as her orgasm had started to build up again as she was being fucked by the Dildo. This time, her walls were able to clench around the toy and felt each one of the bumps as they moved. The hand then pumped in and out while rotating, bringing stars to Ruby’s eyes as they hit her sweet spot repeatdily. The hand with the feather worked in tandem with the hand at her nub as they both teased it, causing the heat in her belly to grow even faster. The tickling of her upper body, coupled with the brushes, hands and fuzzy floss at her toes, and the teasing of her breasts and the way she was being absolutely fucked by the three hands at her core was too much for the young Rose, and with a loud scream she came. Hard.

Weiss had been fucking herself and came at the exact same time Ruby had, both their moans shameless as they spilled their juices onto their respective seats. The torture ceased, but the hands remained as both girls caught their breaths. Weiss saw that Ruby had a lust filled smile, her eyes having glazed over as she was still on Cloud 9.

Too bad that Weiss wasn’t done with her quite yet.

She got up, knees buckling slightly as she walked to Ruby. Her body smelled of sex, infact both their bodies reeked of it, and neither of them cared. The heiress saw how swollen Ruby’s lower lips had been from the teasing she had endured, Jealous that it wasn’t her. Without shame, she inserted too fingers into Ruby’s core, her walls tigheting against her fingers and adding to Ruby’s pleasure, and pulled out. Her fingers were _drenched_ in Ruby’s nectar. Bringing her fingers to her mouth, she tasted Ruby’s Esscence. There was a tangy, yet sweet taste.

Ruby’s Taste.

And as much as she would love to ‘eat her all up’, Weiss noticed that Ruby was coming back to Remnant. With a snap of her fingers, her summoned hands went to work on the young leader again. And the reaction was instant.

Ruby squealed and her laugh was louder, her body was even more sensitive thanks to her Orgasm! Every scratch, prod, and poke felt worse! Every tweak, pull and tease of her breasts began to pool back into her belly as her arousal began to build up again. She wiggled, jumped, bucked and tried to pull at her bonds, but nothing budged.

Weiss changed the feathers to electric toothbrushes and turned them on. The two at her breasts were on full power and the one at her lower lips was on low power. While the hands at her breasts tickled every inch of Ruby’s Breasts, the tooth brushes did lazy circles around her nipples. Similar to the feathers, they started around the edge and did smaller circles until they ended up at tip of each Nipple, then did lazy circles counter-clockwise to their startpoint, and then went back. And no matter how much Ruby tried to shake them off, the toothbrushes always followed precisely.

The hand working her clit held her pubic area completely still and pulled its protective hood back while the low power toothbrush gently rested on the nub, its bristles only gently teasing the hard and erect nub. Occasionally it would move up or down, left and right and sometimes it would hit a spot that would make Ruby jump and produce this adorable high pitched squeal.

Ruby was an absolute mess, sweaty, having been forced to orgasm, tickled and being edged closer to another orgasm again. But she didn’t care, she was loving it.

Weiss was also loving it. She never, ever, in a billion years thought that she would have the oppurtinity to do this. Much less at Beacon. But here she was, barefoot, with soiled underwear, having come twice, watching as her weapon loving, cookie munching leader was forced to laugh and was made to cum for her.

It was like the Gods have given her this gift to make up for everything.

Ruby’s core began to leak more love juice, and Weiss made the toothbrush mode down lazily around her swollen lips. She made the hand with the dildo begin to move again, rotating and pumping in and out of her. The toothbrush did laps around her swollen lips, occasionally moving in a little when the dildo pulled out.

The hands at Ruby’s feet had also changed on the fly. One of the two toothbrushes turned into a hairbrush and was scrubbing Ruby’s overly sensitive feet, while the other hand tickled her little toes. The ones that were flossing her toes had used that floss to tie all of Ruby’s toes back, not allowing the brunette to scrunch her feet. It allowed for the smooth surface of her feet to be vulnerable to the brushes and tickling that was happening.

Weiss saw how sensitive Ruby really was as she howled in laughter. Her arousal had shot back up like Ruby’s, and decided to get involved. She made the hands at Ruby’s right foot disappear and took the foot for herself, lowered her mouth towards her bound big toe, and wrapped her lips around it.

Ruby squealed yet again as she felt this new sensation, she opened her teary eyes and was met with the sight of Weiss sucking her big toe. This caused Ruby’s walls to clench extra tight around the entire phallic object that had entered her at just the right time. Despite being tickled into euphoria, again, she shuddered as Weiss moved down each toe, slowly suckling on it and running her tongue around every inch of her toes.

Weiss savored the taste as she finished off sucking each one of Ruby’s toes, making sure to tease her some more by making lewd noises. She took another look at the mess that was Ruby, and decided that she should finish her off. The hands at her tummy and ribs disappeared, leaving the four hands at her breasts, the three at her leaking and very much abused core, and the ones at her feet.

The of the four hands at her feet two of them turned into hairbrushes, since she made the brushes disappear from her right foot to suck her toes, while the other two turned into toothbrushes. The Hairbrushes would scrub her soles while the toothbrushes would do lazy laps around each one of her toes.

The hands at her breasts continued what they were doing, but the toothbrushes went in even slower circles and spent a lot of time at the tip of her nipples.

And finally, than hands at her sodden center worked together to try and bring Ruby to a very powerful orgasm. The hand in control of the dildo pumped and twisted at a certain pace, making sure that the brunettes walls would clench around it while it rotated. The hands at her core and with a toothbrush worked together to tease Ruby’s erect clit. The bare hand pulled back on the pubic area so that the hood couldn’t protect the little nub, which forced it to meet the toothbrush.

Ruby screamed in Laughter. Despite some of the hands disappearing, the tickling had gotten even worse! But at the same time, she could feel the heat and tension in her belly build up as she was fucked brutally and without care by the hands at her core. Ruby’s face was stuck in a happy, dopey, lust filled smile as she knew that Weiss was the one doing this to her.

Weiss had sped up her own actions, fucking herself as she sat practically next to Ruby as she was fucked by the hands on her body.

The Dildo sped up, pounding into the scythe wielder as her love button was given no mercy by the bristles of the tooth brush. Each thrust of the dildo was better than the last, and Ruby was so close to her Orgasm. But she needed something else, something that would seal the deal.

And Weiss gave it to her. She scooted the chair and tilted Ruby’s head so that they were face to face. Weiss was still fucking herself, two fingers pumping in and out of herself. The Heiress could hear the dildo as it continued to fuck Ruby with reckless abandon. Weiss’ glassy blue eyes made contact with Ruby’s teary Silver, and she moved forward until their lips met.

And that was it for Ruby. Her orgasm was powerful, borderline violent as the hands never stopped. The dildo was being milked by her walls, her love nubbin was still being teased by the brush, her breasts were still being tickled by the hands and teased by the brushes that were at her nipples at the time, her feet being tickled by the hairbrushes at her soles and Toothbrushes at her toes.

Ruby became undone as the orgasm rocked her body, in her mind Weiss was her very existence. She was the one who had done this to her, bringing her two great orgasm, the one who tickled her, the one who was kissing her. Weiss was everything at that very moment.

Weiss’ own orgasm came at the same time, and the thought of everything she had done to Ruby right now made it more powerful. Weiss had teased her, tickled her, and fucked her senselessly not once, but twice.

The hands stopped and disappeared as they both panted. Weiss slumped into her chair after the kiss, having made a mess on the chair she was sitting on. Her thighs felt sticky with her own juices and sweat. But that was nothing compared to Ruby.

The Team Leader was slumped in her bonds, eyes glazed over and mouth stuck in a smile of lust. Her upperbody was open to the air, her dress having been undone by the Weiss’ phantom hands. Her breasts hung out, exposed to anyone’s eyes. Same thing with her wet and abused core, having leaked so much of her essence that it dripped onto the floor. Her lower lips were swollen and her clit was still erect, but protected by its protective hood. Her feet were red and raw from the tickling they had gone through. No place on Ruby’s Toe-Tied Size Five Feet had been spared. The tops of her feet, the sides, heels, balls, arches, soles, and cute Red Painted toes had endured merciless tickling and had were not given even a moment of rest.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, with both of them eventually returning to the land of the living.

Ruby made eye contact with Weiss and smiled, and she did the same

“So, how did you enjoy your punishment?” Weiss asked her while patting her head.

“That was great. I loved it. I didn’t know you could do that with your glyphs though.” Ruby admitted.

“I have a few more trick up my sleeves.” She winked, causing Ruby to giggle. “I think we should head back, I’m pretty sure the others are done with their “sexcapdes”.

“They got nothing on this though.” Ruby responded, with Weiss nodding in agreement.

“Alright, let’s get you out of here.” The ivory haired teen said as she undid the binds for her arms, and went to her feet. The fuzzy toe-ties had disappeared with the hands, so Weiss took one last lovingly look at Ruby’s cute feet, gave each toe and each sole a kiss, and undid the lock on the stocks to set those feet free.

While Ruby was slow to get out, Weiss quickly stopped the recording. She quickly sent both files to her scroll to keep and was thinking of deleting the most recent recorded video, but thought that Ruby should get the chance to see herself getting tickled and fucked.

They both cleaned themselves up, having to go without their underwear as they were ruined by their arousal.

“U-um, Weiss? When can we do this again?” Ruby asked shyly, remembering what Weiss had said about doing this again.

“Well.” Weiss thought about it, “We are gonna have to work out a schedule, maybe even take turns?” Ruby nodded at the suggestion. “And we can come here every time we get ‘sexiled” from the dorm. Sound good?”

“Yup!”

“Alright, let’s head back. It’s late, and we are both tired.” She said. Ruby nodded and grabbed her scroll, shoving it into her pocket and headed out.

“I can’t wait until Yang kicks us out again.” Ruby told Weiss, who gave her a look of mock question.

“Who said we needed to wait until they kick us out? I said, ‘we are coming straight here when they do’. Not ‘only when they do’.” Weiss explained, and Ruby grinned at the meaning. All they needed to do was set up schedules, and these next four years would be the best.

They walked back to their dorm, hand in hand, their bare feet not making any noise as they padded along back to their dorm with their socks and underwear stuffed into their boots, already planning their next trip.


End file.
